Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD/Archiwum/2016
Re: Banner Wysłałem. Zajmiesz się tym? Mam teraz napiętą sytuację rodzinną, później wyjaśnię. Z góry dzięki! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:51, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) Nie rób scen: 9884150 Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:30, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) Masz jakiś pomysł, co tu się stało?! :| Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 00:17, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) Ucięło 2/3 górnego paska z linkami do konta, dyskusji, etc. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:14, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) Mike To samo odnośnie ubioru można napisać o każdym protagoniście uniwersum 2D. Nie wiem, czy strój potraktować jako ciekawostkę. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:48, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) A jednak... Stało się. Chyba nie muszę pisać, o co „kaman” ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:28, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Wędkarski dodał nowe typy moderatorów. Oto, co się stało. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:07, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Solucja Uczę się powoli. Pozdrawiam. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:16, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) Infoboks Co to znaczy, że mam zmienić kod infoboksu? :p Btw jak zrobić, żebym miał tam płeć i przeglądarkę jak trzeba? Bumer470 (dyskusja) 15:39, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Transport samochodowy Wydawało mi się, że to niedokończony nowo utworzony substub. Nie pytaj, czemu. Pomroczność jasna. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:59, lut 10, 2016 (UTC) Nie obrażaj moich DZIECI! xDD Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:36, lut 10, 2016 (UTC) Kintobor Rozumiem, że wywalamy edycje tego usera. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy taka drobiazgowa kategoryzacja nie jest dobra ze względu na dużą precyzyjność. Chyba, że Ty widzisz w tym zagrożenie sławnych „płyt chodnikowych” Oso. Jestem otwarty na dialog ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:03, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) Chętnie, ale najszybciej po 20. Zaraz idę spać, jutro muszę z rana zawieźć brata na komisję lekarską. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:13, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spolszczenia Jeżeli chodzi o spolszczenie nazw tych postaci to nie wiem czy można tu mówić o nieoficjalnym spolszczeniu GTA IV. Cały przewodnik Głos Liberty City jest przetłumaczony na język polski, jest oznaczony znaczkiem Rockstar Games i Games for Windows Live, zawiera informacje o wymaganiach sprzętowych gry, instrukcję jak zainstalować grę i informacje o sterowaniu postacią. Na podstawie tych przykładów stwierdzam, że tłumaczenie jest oficjalne, a fakt, iż przetłumaczono wszystko (nawet ww nazwy postaci) nie oznacza, że są one niepoprawne. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:55, lut 27, 2016 (UTC) : Nic nie szkodzi :) Stuble (dyskusja) 17:48, lut 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Biznesy W takim razie wybaczcie mój pośpiech i to, że się z wami nie skonsultowałem przed stworzeniem artykułu i nie zauważyłem tej restrykcyjnej "ustawy", jednak mimo wszystko zastanawia mnie dlaczego akurat ten konkretny artykuł "podpadł"? Zbyt mało informacji o biznesie? :P Co prawda rewolucję popieram, ale w przypadku, tak jak zostało to wymienione w tym wpisie, napisów na ścian, nieszczególnych reklam, czy jakichś ogólnikowych sformułowań na witrynach sklepowych. Są jakieś konkretne kryteria co można zostawiać, a czego nie? Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:18, mar 2, 2016 (UTC) : Być może, ale to jest dokładnie to samo co w przypadku takiego Hanpen. Nieznana działalność, bo z nazwy nie wynika nic, jednak jakaś to firma raczej jest. W takim razie macie jeszcze trochę roboty z czyszczeniem tego bałaganu, bo na pewno takich artykułów trochę jest, nie mówiąc już o nazwach leków czy produktów spożywczych. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:39, mar 2, 2016 (UTC) To, co robię Nie jest samowolką. Dodawałem kategorię, ponieważ w angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki jest więcej kategorii niż w polskiej. Dlatego to robiłem. To nie moja wina. Proszę, nie wycofujcie tych zmian. Już więcej nie dodam żadnych kategorii (przynajmniej się postaram). Kintobor (dyskusja) 11:37, mar 5, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Łał! Kolego, spokojnie, nie tak gwałtownie! Uspokój się, ziomek. Nie wybuchaj takim gniewem. Przecież możemy o tym spokojnie porozmawiać. Rozumiem, miałeś prawo się zdenerwować, ale nie musiałeś reagować aż tak gwałtownie. A co to jest to OZ, bo nie jestem pewien. Mówiłem, nie będę już nigdy tworzyć nowych kategorii. Tworzyłem je, bo takie były w angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki. Często, gdy chcę dobrze, wychodzi kiepsko lub źle. Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:56, mar 5, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Trytagoniści Brak źródła. Na angielskiej wiki było to nazwane 'tritagonist' a ja, chyba nieudolnie, spolszczyłem. Masz pomysł jakiej innej nazwy można użyć? Bumer470 (dyskusja) 15:07, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) : Czyli artykuł o antagonistach też do usunięcia, bo tam jest napisane, że np. antagonistą w LCS jest O'Donovan, a moim zdaniem bardziej tam pasuje Paulie Sindacco no i co? Kto jest takim antagonistą/deuteragonistą to kwestia sporna, bo nigdzie w grze nie jest wyjaśnione, kto to dokładnie. Bumer470 (dyskusja) 15:25, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) :: 1. No, ale właśnie o to chodzi, że taki artykuł jest subiektywny, bo nigdzie w grze nikt nie mówi, kto jest takim antagonistą. 2. Myślałem, że pisząc w czyjejś dyskusji można używać języka potocznego. 3. Pisałem już. Jeżeli nie mogę używać tegoż edytora, bo jest on szkodliwy to rozumiem i zaprzestaję edycji na wiki. Bumer470 (dyskusja) 17:03, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) :: 1. Ok, rozumiem. :: 2. Przepraszam, jeżeli Cię to uraziło. :: 3. Pisałem w opisie zmian ''artykułu o trytagonistach, że jeśli moje edycje szkodzą to przestaję. I czemu zwróciłeś się do mnie 'Toni'? ;> Bumer470 (dyskusja) 17:26, mar 10, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam, jeśli znów coś spaprałem Cały się trzęsę ze strachu, że mogę mieć kłopoty przez swoje akcje. Kintobor (dyskusja) 13:54, mar 14, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Edytor Nie wiem jak Wyłączyć ten edytor. Kintobor (dyskusja) 16:40, mar 14, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Serio? Pickles? Nie wiem co mam tu napisać żeby uniknąć wulgaryzmów, więc powiem w prost: Co Ty robisz? Czy postawiłeś sobie za cel usuwanie każdego drobnego artykułu? Czy chcesz pozbawić stronę takich krótkich treści? Czy uważasz je za coś złego? Moim zdaniem nie potrzebnie usunąłeś te artykuły. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co z nimi jest nie tak (oprócz tego, że są krótkie, ale widziałem krótsze). Możesz mnie oświecić? Czy z dnia na dzień są tutaj wprowadzane coraz twardsze zasady i coraz to nowsze reformy ustanawiane od tak w kilka chwil? Czemu tematy takich stron nie są poruszane do czasu, gdy ja owej strony nie stworzę? A może jestem po prostu nieświadom tego, że coś takiego istnieje i niepotrzebnie to wszystko piszę robiąc z siebie idiotę? Wiem, że kieruję do Ciebie wiele pytań, ale naprawdę tego nie ogarniam. Proszę więc o wyjaśnienie i spróbuję przemyśleć udzieloną przez Ciebie odpowiedź na te pytania oraz twoje słuszne lub też nie (w co oczywiście wątpię, gdyż nie robisz nic od tak po prostu) zachowanie. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:39, mar 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Linki To już do tego doszło? Oni są gorsi od UE! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:57, mar 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Easter egg Tym ją uzasadniam Że nienawidzę się mylić. Tak przy okazji od bardzo długiego czasu nikt nie tworzy artykułów o misjach w GTA TBOGT i w GTA Chinatown Wars. Dlaczego nikt tego nie tworzy? Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:47, mar 24, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Znak dolara Taki system został przyjęty bezpośrednio z gier. We wszystkich grach z serii, wyłączywszy GTA IV, symbol waluty znajduje się przed kwotą. Fakt – wynika to z zasad angielskiej ortografii. Niemniej nie wydaje mi się, byśmy popełniali przy tym błąd ortograficzny w języku polskim (na wspomnianej przez Ciebie stronie jest tylko "zalecenie", choć też nie do końca...), jak i też umieszczenie symbolu waluty przed liczbą osobiście wydaje mi się bardziej intuicyjne. —tomta1 [✉] 20:28, mar 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Witamy ?Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Te informacje ? : no te informacje np. Ulubione pojazdy. Proszek Re: Francis Miller Ferguson Widziałem i właśnie miałem do Ciebie w tej sprawie napisać na dyskusji, ale widocznie mnie wyprzedziłeś. Jeżeli chodzi o jego mocne i słabe strony to takie właśnie zachowania wypisane są na jego profilu na stronie Myroomonline.net. Mogę się jedynie domyślać czy ta postać pisała to na serio, czy też nie. Po jego sposobie pisania wnioskuję jednak, że to prawda. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:17, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Odbiegając od tematu: Czy czyjeś alter ego można podciągnąć pod miano postaci? Re: Akapity, przecinki i sekstaśmy Ok, wszystko rozumiem. Źródła informacji dotyczące tych dziwnych informacji akurat znajdują się w artykule. Wypisane są dokładne strony z jakich te informacje zostały zaczerpnięte. Jeżeli to nie wystarcza to nie wiem jak inaczej można potwierdzić ich wiarygodność. Dodawanie przypisów jest bezsensu, a do stron z informacjami tymi nie mogę podlinkować, bo nie ma ich w internecie (chyba, że zacznę masowo robić strony internetowe wzorowane na stronach z gry, ale to by podchodziło pod plagiat). Poza tym nic dziwnego, że te informacje są dziwne, przecież to gra od ''Rockstar Games. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:31, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) :Już w ogólnym opisie postaci (czy co to tam jest) można wyczytać, że Jill występowała w programie I'm Rich, więc jak można samemu wydedukować to właśnie stamtąd wzięły się początkowe informacje zawarte w Historii. Muszę jednak przyznać Ci trochę racji, ponieważ niektóre informacje są zaczerpnięte z bazy danych LCPD, ale sądzę, że nie trzeba o tym wspominać, gdyż w bazie tej zapisana jest większość postaci występujących lub wspomnianych w GTA CW, GTA IV i dodatkach do tej gry. Przynajmniej do tej pory nikt nie zadawał sobie pytania skąd wiadomo, że, np. Anthony Prince w 1985 roku był aresztowany za niepłacenie podatków. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:44, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) Kartoteka Najeżdża na infoboks. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:01, kwi 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Typowy admin... Przecież już to wyjaśniliśmy. Nie widzę sensu drążyć tematu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:04, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Problem Witam, postanowiłem skorzystać z twojej propozycji napisania do Ciebie w razie problemów, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić jak w edytorze żródłowym i wizualnym dodać zdjęcie do infobooka, ponieważ mam z tym niemały problem. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Leonora Johnson Wiem że może wydawać się to dziwne, ale sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą - przysięgam oraz własnymi informacjami ponieważ o sprawie Elizabeth Short dowiedziałem się gdy czytałem artykuł o najbardziej zagadkowych zbrodniach w historii czy jakoś tak. Przyznaję że dużo informacji wziąłem ze strony internetowej w grze (whokilledleonorajohnson) ale to tyle, aby napisać ten artykuł nie korzystałem z anglojęzycznej wiki. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Norm Richards Chyba w regulaminie czy gdzieś indziej jest napisane, że nie powinno się używać słowa "gra" w artykułach, a rozbiłem pierwsze zdanie na dwa, bo to według mnie estetyczniej wygląda niż upychane tych informacji w jednym zdaniu. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:22, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ochrzany Chodzi Ci na pewno o wiadomość, którą zostawiłem na stronie dyskusji użytkownika Cristiano16. Prawda? Na stronie pomocy, którą mi podałeś wyraźnie jest napisane, że wandalizmem jest wypisywanie bzdur na stronach. Nie mam pojęcia czemu to co było w podanym przeze mnie przykładzie nie mogło być wandalizmem. Ewidentnie znajdowały się tam jakieś bzdurne rzeczy. Odnośnie słów "mnie" i "mi" to fakt, że popełniłem błąd, ale wiedz, że było to raczej wynikiem szybkiego pisania do użytkownika, by ten jak najszybciej przestał popełniać te same błędy w tych wszystkich artykułów, które tworzył. Nie zdążyłem po prostu jeszcze raz dokładnie przeredagować teksu wiadomości. Stuble (dyskusja) 08:59, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam Mógłbyś rozbudować artykuł Children of the Mountain? W takich sprawach jesteś dużo lepszy niż ja. Kintobor (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 11, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Pytanie Witam, chciałbym się zapytać czy do stworzenia strony w kategorii Postacie w GTA V wymagane jest imię i/lub nazwisko postaci, czy może być pełniona funkcja w grze i dla kogo ją pełni (np. prześladowca Tracey)? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc i uprzedzając ewentualną propozycję, nie skorzystam z kanału IRC gdyż nie mam na to czasu. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam, cristiano16 Re: Pliki Witaj Piotrku (mam nadzieję, że mogę się tak do Ciebie zwracać), chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że przesłałem zdjęcie przez tą stronę (S:Prześlij), ale nadal mam problem, tzn. poradnik jak wstawić grafikę do infoboxu nadal wydaje mi się nadal nie jasny mimo wielokrotnego przeczytania go... poprosiłem już użytkownika Stuble o pomoc, ale jakbyś mógł, to Ciebie też bym o nią prosił, ponieważ każda pomoc się przyda :) PS: Na kolejnych kartach w przeglądarce włączone mam: poradniki gdzie stawiać przecinki, jak stworzyć dobry artykuł, jak wstawić te nieszczęsne grafiki ;) i przykładowy, stworzony już artykuł. PS#2: Najmocniej przepraszam, że Ty i inni edytorzy często (czyt. prawie zawsze ;) ) muszą poprawiać stworzone przeze mnie artykuły. Pozdrawiam cristiano16 Problem z weryfikacją pliku Mam problem z przesłaniem pewnego pliku, który mimo, że spełnia (według mnie) wszystkie wymagane warunki, nie chce się przesłać i wyskakuje co chwila wiadomość Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak się dzieje. Powinien przejść pozytywnie weryfikację, ponieważ przypisuję mu odpowiednią licencję, nazwę, jest on w dopuszczalnej formie (.png), ma mniej niż 10 MB, a jego rozdzielczość to 612x432 pikseli. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz mi pomóc. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:56, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) Oznajmienie i prośba Witaj, chciałbym Ci oznajmić, że udało mi się znacznie poprawić stronę o wtyce, która została stworzona wręcz fatalnie, a mówi to człowiek, którego strony są ciągle poprawiane... myślę, że jest już w porządku i można ją przywrócić. :) Chciałbym Cię jeszcze prosić o przywrócenie strony o Leonorze Johnson, gdyż jest to moje największe dzieło (przypominam, że sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą i własnymi wiadomościami (np. ciekawostka o Elizabeth Short)). Z góry dziękuję za ewentualne rozpatrzenie sprawy. pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 Re: Oficer Lewis Witam, przepraszam za użycie niewłaściwego określenia. Chętnie zmieniłbym nazwę strony, ale nie potrafię tego zrobić... Gdybyś mógł to zrobić lub mi to wytłumaczyć, to byłbym wdzięczny . Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Nowoczesna skórka Witaj ponownie, tak jak prosiłeś zmieniłem skórkę na nowoczesną, ale mam pewien problem... nie umiem dodać strony. Gdybyś mógł mi to wytłumaczyć, to byłbym wdzięczny :) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 Re: controlled Co oznacza fraza „substancja kontrolowana”? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:13, maj 30, 2016 (UTC) Kategorie Witaj Piotrku! Chciałbym się Ciebie zapytać jak stworzyć nową kategorię. Jeśli mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć, byłbym Ci bardzo wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 : Witaj! Dzięki za wytłumaczenie i nie martw się, ponieważ nie zamierzam tworzyć nowej kategorii w Grand Theft Auto Wiki :P : Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 13:12, cze 8, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Farma wiatrowa RON Witaj! Ze względu na najmłodszych czytelników nie chciałem pisać wprost, że ci bracia uprawiają seks. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 15:15, cze 13, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Pliki flag Hej. Niecały rok temu napisałem do Ciebie w sprawie plików flag dla innych edycji językowych GTA Wiki. Czy możesz zająć się tą sprawą? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 10:22, cze 18, 2016 (UTC) : Coś się ruszyło w sprawie flag? Nie jest to sprawa pilna, po prostu lepiej mieć zrobione to raz i porządnie. Najlepiej gdyby flagi pochodziły z tego samego źródła co te, których używamy na polskiej wiki. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 10:15, cze 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Ponawiam pytanie dotyczące flag. Druga sprawa: polska GTA Wiki ma duże braki jeśli chodzi o ulice w GTA (szczególnie IV i V). Jak na razie opisuję ulice w Bohan. W opisie artykułu Street tłumaczymy jako ulica, ale czy w przypadku Avenue powinna być to aleja czy ulica? Obecnie stosowane są obydwa nazewnictwa i nie wiem które powinno być przyjęte, gdyż aleja jest także ulicą (np. tutaj). Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:52, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxy postaci Kiedy stosuje się infobox postaci, a kiedy nie? W sumie już nie wiem, czy lepiej dodawać je do wszystkich postaci, czy też nie, bo w sumie jakby nie patrzeć to nawet do takiego dziennikarza można dodać infobox postaci. Podstawowe informacje można chyba tam znaleźć. Jest jakaś „granica” jeżeli chodzi o dodawanie infoboxów? Na początku twierdziłem, że bez jakiejkolwiek daty urodzin/śmierci nie powinno się dodawać czegoś takiego (nawet jak istnieje obrazek przedstawiający postać), ale tu znowu pojawia mi się postać, która nie posiada żadnej z tych dat, ale jest ważna dla fabuły oraz postać, która również nie posiada żadnych dat i jest mniej istotna. Czy więc powinienem tworzyć takie coś, bo znajduje się tu grafika? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:12, cze 21, 2016 (UTC) Dowód Witaj Oto dowód na istnienie rury-teleportu w VCS https://youtu.be/QL1AdBQ-xz8 Może inaczej to jakoś zinterpretujesz. Pozdrawiam Przemovicecity Przepraszam, przyjacielu Gramatyka nie zawsze była moją mocną stroną. Kintobor (dyskusja) 15:54, cze 25, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: PiotrekD.bot.auto Zrobione. Myślę, że mogą być widocznie. MiMnie~PD to w każdym razie nie przeszkadza, zawsze to jakaś informacja, że pojawiły się nowe aktualności, skoro są zmienione. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:43, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) Linkowanie stron Witaj. Wiem, że często Cię proszę o pomoc, ale kto pyta nie błądzi więc..... Chciałbym abyś wytłumaczył mi jak linkować strony, ponieważ nie mogłem znaleźć tego w Pomocy. Będę wdzięczny za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 06:31, lip 5, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Komunikat Nie, nie miałem świadomości, że jest to oszablonowane ;), dzięki za informację xd. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:22, lip 11, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 PS: Chyba moja własna prośba o zmianę edytora nie była taka zła, co? ;) Nowa kategoria Witaj! Chciałem się Ciebie zapytać czy mogę stworzyć nową kategorię o nazwie postacie wspomniane w GTA V. Postacie w niej zawarte teoretycznie nie występowały by w Grand Theft Auto V, ale zostałyby przez kogoś wspomniane (np. Billy Grey, który został wspomniany w misji Przyjaźń to magia) lub w grze znajduje się jakiś bezpośrednio związany przedmiot z daną postacią (np. złota płyta OG loca w domu Franklina lub plakat z Madd Doggiem). Pytam, ponieważ chciałem poznać Twoje zdanie na ten temat. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 16:04, lip 12, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Rockstar Games Dam informację dotyczącą autentycznosci jak wykopię Strikera z pudeł. Fajormein (dyskusja) 09:12, lip 19, 2016 (UTC) „Cofnij bez powodu” Co się stało z tą opcją? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:23, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) : O Chryste Panie. Wybacz, chodziło mi o opcję „cofnij z powodem”. U mnie zanikła. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:23, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pytania na IRC-u Ja też nie patrzę na kanał bez przerwy. Po prostu myślałem, że nikt nie zobaczył tego o co chciałem zapytać. PhnxS (dyskusja) 09:16, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Edytor źródłowy Witam. Co może mi pomóc w przejściu na edytor źródłowy? Totalnie go nie pojmuję. I to nie żeby tworzenie artykułów było bardziej problematyczne lub mniej przyjemne. Ono jest po prostu niemożliwe. Edytor wizualny jest bardzo łatwy w użyciu i nie ma z nim większych problemów, a tutaj nie wiem za co mam się wziąć. Strony pomocy niewiele pomagają, bo są napisane równie skomplikowanym językiem, co ten edytor :P Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 12:46, lip 31, 2016 (UTC) : Mam pierwsze pytania: spójrz na mój artykuł o unikalnych skokach. Nie wiem, gdzie dać listę wypunktowaną albo zaczynającą się numerkami. Jak zrobiłem ręcznie to efekt widoczny. Po drugie nie umiem wstawić zdjęcia. Mam ładną mapę z lokalizacjami, ale jak klikam 'wstaw plik' to nic nie daje. --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:51, lip 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Bardzo dziękuję za rady :) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 11:33, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) Administracja Witaj! Mam do Ciebie dość... nietypowe pytanie: Co trzeba zrobić, aby dostać się do administracji? :) PS: Pytam z ciekawości :P Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:43, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 RE: RE: Administracja No właśnie ten nieszczęsny kanał IRC! Ja nie chcę nic pobierać na swój komputer, ponieważ boję się, że go popsuję... Zresztą korzystając z Google Chrome niewiele zdziałam... A czy dostanie się do Administracji wykonując pozostałe zalecenia jest możliwe? PS: Słyszałem, że coś Ci się stało z nogą, więc życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia :-) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:29, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Edytor, prośba itd. Witaj, jak od dawna mnie prosiłeś wyłączyłem edytor wizualny i zaczynam rozumieć źródłowy, na którym coraz lepiej mi idzie ;) Niestety robię jeszcze błędy i prosiłbym Cię o przejrzenie moich edycji, a szczególnie tej, w której dodałem zdjęcia i tabelę do artykułu o Bossach. Jeżeli możesz to popraw je i daj mi jakieś rady, aby moja pomoc w doskonaleniu wikii przynosiła lepsze skutki. Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 08:48, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) : Patrząc jak to jest zrobione w postaciach z GTA III, jestem w stanie spróbować się tym zająć. Edytor źródłowy wiele rozjaśnia :D Słyszałem kiedyś (prawdopodobnie od Gimme All Your Money), że artykuły o postaciach i gangach w GTA: Liberty City Stories również ma spotkać taka unifikacja (ze względu na przystępniejszą formułę i słabą jakość). Gdybym otrzymał pozwolenie, to mógłbym spróbować. Zawsze jest możliwość wycofania moich edycji ;) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 10:46, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Podbijam i pragnę zwrócić uwagę na coś, z czym sobie nie poradzę. W misji L.C. Confidential pojawia się błąd. Obrazek pierwszy nie przedstawia rozmowy Toniego z księdzem Nedem, a końcowy fragment (to jest ten informator właściwie). Masz jakiś pomysł co z tym zrobić? Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:38, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Zapraszam Cię do sprawdzenia mojej pracy w brudnopisie. Pracowałem nad tym "dziełem" sporo czasu, a to dlatego, że użytkownik Tomta1 kiedyś napisał, że drzewko misji w GTA: LCS jest niedopracowane, z czym muszę się zgodzić. Co sądzisz o tym? Wszystko z tej tabelki jasno wynika, jest ładna, czytelna :d Czekam na Twoją opinię. Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 18:12, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: Początkowo chciałem to zrobić właśnie tak jak w San Andreas czy GTA III jednak jest to dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane. Jeśli będziesz miał czas na zrobienie tego w ten sposób to świetnie, będę się cieszył, że drabinka misji dla Liberty City Stories będzie w końcu porządna. Co do moich danych z tabelki to nie wiem, jak mogę Ci je twardo potwierdzić, ale wszystko to wynika z artykułów dot. misji na tej wikii (sekcje w infoboksie: wymagania, odblokowuje). I potwierdzam to ja sam. Przeszedłem LCS czterokrotnie ;) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:55, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wyśrodkowanie obrazków Powinno pomóc: . Ale to leczenie objawów – wypadałoby zgłosić buga Wikii żeby wyeliminować przyczynę. Zresztą, to nie jest jedyny artykuł w którym centrowanie obrazków nie działa. —tomta1 [✉] 13:50, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Clam Palace Nie znalazłem nic w tym stylu, lecz domniemam tak, gdyż informacje na stronie nie zostały zmienione od wersji beta GTA IV, co utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że klub ten mógł pojawiać się we wcześniejszych wersjach gry lub jego utworzenie było planowane, lecz ostatecznie pomysłu tego nie zrealizowano. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:13, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) 100% w misjach Witaj! mam do Ciebie małe pytanko. Przed paroma minutami zacząłem dodawać do artykułów o misjach szablon 100, w którym zawarte są nazwy i same wymagania do stu procentowego przejścia misji. Zauważyłem jednak, że w niektórych artykułach wymagania do stu procentowego przejścia misji znajdują się w infoboxie – i tutaj mam dylemat. Mam usuwać wymagania z infoboxu czy zostawić je w spokoju? Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 15:37, sie 4, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Postacie w LCS Na wstępie przepraszam, że ostatnio tak zasypuję Cię pytaniami, ale wiedz, że Twoja pomoc jest niezbędna :P Do rzeczy, zerknij, jeśli możesz, jeszcze raz na mój brudnopis. Nie chodzi o tabelę, a jego dalszą część. Problem widać gołym okiem. Co mam dalej robić? Jak poprzycinać te obrazki, jak je wstawiać, co z nazewnictwem? Część wstępna jak widać gotowa, lecz co z resztą? Chętnie się tym zajmę, ale na razie nie wiem jak. Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:05, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) :Gotowe! Artykuł prezentuje się chyba dobrze. Sprawdź i daj znać, czy można go dodać. ::Podbijam, jestem ciekaw Twojej opinii i czy mogę to dodać :D Bumer470 (dyskusja) 18:33, sie 5, 2016 (UTC) :::No rozumiem, masz rację. Gdyby obrazki szły w równej linii, to wyglądałoby estetyczniej. Rozumiem też że, bez poprawki, artykuł się nie nadaje. Chętnie go poprawię, ale jest jeden problem: żeby wstawić nowe, równo przycięte (jakoś będę z tym kombinował :P) obrazki, muszę usunąć poprzednie, bo już one dzierżą nazwę np. Toni Cipriani (LCS - p). No i co teraz? Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 06:59, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Dodane :) Bumer470 (dyskusja) 12:20, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Znaczy ja sam to zauważyłem i dałem te kolory wg tego czy ktoś ogólnie w serii gta zginął. Jezeli ma to byc na podstawie tylko wydarzen z gry to zajme sie tym na komputerze :) 94.254.179.156 14:05, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Licencje Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, już więcej tych błędów nie popełnię :) Mam dwie prośby: *sprawdź jeszcze raz mój brudnopis, postacie gotowe. Nadają się? Dorabiam jeszcze wspomniane i dotychczasowo pominięte na wikii. *Co z moim obrazkiem do artykułu John-O? Nie wiem, czemu nie da się naprawić tego rozepchania. Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 10:00, sie 5, 2016 (UTC) Obrazy Witam, dlaczego usunąłeś 3 obrazy wstawione przeze mnie kilka minut temu? Czy to ze względu na nazwę? ImperialistycznyImperialista (dyskusja) 13:37, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: Obrazy Postaram się zdobyć lepszą jakość zdjęcia. A co do nazwy, to poprawie ją. A jaką licencję powiniene dać do tego pliku? PS dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. ;) ImperialistycznyImperialista (dyskusja) 13:55, sie 6, 2016 (UTC) Szablony itp. Witaj! Mam do Ciebie takie pytanie – czy jest możliwość, abyś podesłał mi jakieś szablony czy niestandardowe pomoce przy artykułach, które używane są już przez bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników? – jeśli takowe istnieją oczywiście :) . Myślę, że gdybym się z takowymi zapoznał, to tworzyłbym lepsze artykuły. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:55, sie 6, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 :Dziękuję! Chodziło mi o to, że aby poprawić jakość swoich artykułów, chciałem zapoznać się z różnymi poradnikami zaawansowanymi. Myślę, że poradniki wysłane przez Ciebie pomogą mi w osiągnięciu celu :). :Jeszcze raz dzięki i pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:15, sie 6, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 ::Jeśli chodzi o tę poprawkę, to ją widziałem. W sprawie kanału IRC jestem dość sceptycznie nastawiony, ponieważ korzystam z Google Chrome, a nie zamierzam nic instalować (jak sobie czytałem o kanale, to wyczytałem, że trzeba coś instalować czy pobierać) Jak wszedłem na S:Chat, to pokazało mi się jakieś KiwiIRC i ramka z poleceniem wymyślenia sobie pseudonimu, kratką do zaznaczenia podpisaną jako posiadam hasło i nie do końca wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... ::Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:36, sie 6, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 :::No dobra, zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale wyjaśnij mi proszę jeszcze dwie sprawy: :::* Kanał IRC to jakiś czat w rodzaju Gadu Gadu czy coś w rodzaju Skype; :::* Czyli nic nie trzeba instalować, tak? :::Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:43, sie 6, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Przedrostek "mini" Kierowany wiedzą pozyskaną na języku polskim zwróciłem już uwagę użytkownikowi Cristiano16, ale doszedłem do tego, że chyba jednak powinienem dać znać Tobie. Może przy okazji się czegoś nauczę :P Otóż istnieje kategoria "mini-gry". Wydaje mi się, że przedrostek "mini" należy pisać łącznie. Wystąpił błąd czy po prostu się mylę? Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 21:09, sie 7, 2016 (UTC) Helikopter a śmigłowiec Witaj! Mam pytanie, czy mogę pozmieniać w artykułach słowo helikopter na śmigłowiec? Wiem, że w sumie wychodzi na jedno, jednak m.in. Ty dbasz o to, żeby GTA Wiki korzystała z poprawnej polszczyzny, a słowo helikopter to słowo zapożyczone z jęz. angielskiego (Helicopter), a wyraz śmigłowiec to już słowo polskie. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 21:50, sie 11, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Pytanie Czy można dodawać fakty/info odnośnie modów? Pojazdy Co sądzisz o dodaniu do szablonu jaką dany pojazd rozwija prędkość? Jeżeli występuje w tym szablonie wartość pojazdu to czemu by nie wymienić w nim również prędkości? W ten sposób można by było określić, który pojazd jest najszybszy w danej grze itp. Prędkość maksymalna pojazdów jest bowiem pokazywana w Grand Theft Auto Advance i dodatkowo można ją obliczyć według statystyk oraz czasu w innych grach z serii. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:11, sie 17, 2016 (UTC) :Jednak w GTA Advance jest wyznaczony prędkościomierz. Nawet nie trzeba nic liczyć. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:48, sie 17, 2016 (UTC) Argumenty Witaj, przedstawię Ci listę argumentów, o które prosiłeś. Oto one: * Walczę z wandalizmem - już teraz staram się anulować bądź modyfikować edycje wandali, tak aby spełniały standardy naszej GTA Wiki, lub nie było w nim m.in. nie potrzebnych przekleństw; * Czytam Wszystkie poradniki jakie mi wysyłacie; * Codziennie ok godziny 21:00 jestem na kanale IRC - rzadko kiedy mnie nie ma; * Korzystam z nowoczesnej skórki; * Zwracam uwagę na ortografię, interpunkcję oraz ogólnie na to co piszę; * kontroluję edycje - tzn. za pomocą opcji Historia i autorzy patrzę na dokonane edycje, a jeśli dokonał ich wandal lub jest ona kompletnie bezsensu, to je anuluję; * Znam język MediaWiki - umiem korzystać z edytora źródłowego; * Znam zasady panujące na Wiki i robię wszystko co mogę, by ich przestrzegać; * Mam dużo edycji na koncie - wiem, że nie ma konkretnej liczby oraz liczy się jakość, a nie ilość, ale w dziale Jak dołączyć do kierownictwa strony? na stronie GTA Wiki:Administratorzy jest napisane „Posiadać dużo edycji na koncie. Nie ma tutaj konkretnej liczby, ale z pewnością osoby mające 50 edycji nie zostaną moderatorami.”; * Jestem aktywnym użytkownikiem strony; * Odpisuję na wszystkie wiadomości, jeśli jest sens odpowiadać - tzn. nie odpisuję, jeśli treść wiadomości miałaby mieć treść Ok.; * Pomagam innym użytkownikom jeśli mogę; * Używam zwrotów grzecznościowych oraz szanuję osobę, do której piszę - tzn. piszę Ciebie zamiast ciebie itp.; * Zwracam uwagę na moje błędy, które zostały mi pokazane, a następnie staram się je eliminować. Jeśli uznasz, że moje argumenty są znacznie niewystarczające, to podszkolę się i poczekam na wejście do kierownictwa strony. Pozdrawiam i czekam na odpowiedź, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) Re: Prawa administratora Zrobione. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:21, paź 6, 2016 (UTC) Cherise Glover Doszedłem do wniosku, że to za bardzo podchodzi pod robienie solucji do misji. Ale OK ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:44, lis 12, 2016 (UTC) Wolfs International Realty i mój brudnopis Cześć, chciałbym się tylko zapytać, czy mogę przenieść informacje o Wolfs International Realty z brudnopisu do artykułu, ponieważ chciałbym utworzyć stronę o postaciach z GTA TBGT i TLaD, ale wolałbym najpierw skorzystać z brudnopisu, aby uniknąć setki edycji z rzędu w tym samym artykule :P. Jeśli istnieje jednak opcja otworzenia drugiego brudnopisu (o ile istnieje taka możliwość), to bym prosił, żebyś mi powiedział jak go otworzyć :). PS: Przesyłam jeszcze linka do brudnopisu z informacjami o tym W.I.R., o to on: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cristiano16/Brudnopis Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 14:04, lis 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Martin Graves No nie wiem, czy to normalne, że dorosłemu mężczyźnie podobają się reklamy bielizny dla dzieci. Dodatkowo reklamy tejże bielizny są mocno zabarwione elementami pedofilii i kazirodztwa. Dodatkowo w GTA IV istnieje strona łapiąca pedofilii w internecie – Littlelacysurprisepageant.com. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:12, gru 23, 2016 (UTC)